1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a technology for editing a scene in a three-dimensional space, in particular to a method and a system of utilizing a smart device to edit an object in the scene within the three-dimensional space.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional three-dimensional virtual space, a technology of computer image processing is generally used to render the various pictorial objects within the three-dimensional space. This kind of three-dimensional virtual scene allows a user to view every visual angle of the pictorial object(s) within the 3D space, unlike the ordinary viewing experience of images in a plane space.
Nevertheless, the generation of the pictorial objects within the mentioned three-dimensional virtual space requires a computer technology with a proprietary software program that performs coordinates transformation to create the virtual objects within the 3D space. More, a special player is required to playback the three-dimensional virtual images. It is noted that the conventional technology for editing the pictorial object(s) for the 3D space is difficult and unwieldy for ordinary people.